


Kissing Carter

by Northofthewall



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: Just a kiss. Just Jack enjoying the moment. No words required. Ok, maybe two.





	

He lay propped up looking down at her. Carter looked at the ceiling above him before briefly running her gaze over his body and then fixing on his eyes. Her expression was soft and full of emotion he couldn't guess at.

He didn't smile. He didn't quip. He just gazed at her. He really looked, for the first time, as if he'd never seen her properly before. All these years she'd been Captain/Major/Colonel Carter and he had never allowed himself the luxury. Now she was lying here looking up at him openly with those striking, expressive eyes, and she seemed so... so much more... her.

Her hair, he discovered upon closer examination, was actually many shades of blonde. He gently pushed aside a few of those stray strands that always fell across her forehead. Her light brown eyebrows arched gently under the brush of his fingertips. And those eyes. He knew they were blue. He knew they seemed to grow bigger and bluer at certain times. But now looking up at him they were wide, sparkling bright silvery blue, and the way they were gazing at him, it was mesmerising.

It took a while to tear himself away from those blue eyes, but he longed to explore and memorise her entire face in detail. The delicate length of her nose rising to a neat tip. High cheekbones with a soft natural blush on the fullest parts of her cheeks. Rosy pink lips, wide and slightly parted. The graceful shape of her jawline. He traced his fingers over all of it.

His feelings in this moment demanded to be expressed so he simply touched his lips to her skin, somewhere on her jawline. He was a little tentative. This was Colonel Carter's skin under his lips after all. A tiny noise caught in her throat. He touched his lips to her again, pressing softly on her cheek. He was kissing Carter. He placed them again on the outer top of her eyebrow. He'd never been allowed to kiss her before. Hugs yes, in certain circumstances. Kisses, no. It was not only firmly against regulations but Jack had tried to not even think about it, solely for his own sanity. It had not been easy. But now he kissed her. He kissed the tip of her nose, then let his eyes wander over her face while he moved leisurely to kiss her earlobe. Her mouth opened wider and he looked at her with a hint of curiosity. She smiled ever so slightly, just enough so her lips thinned a little and two dimples appeared either side of her mouth. He kissed her ear again, longer. Her lips parted once again. He kissed her earlobe once more and sucked it gently into his mouth. His astonishment to find himself really doing this was making his head spin. Not to mention how it felt to produce that soft little gasp from her. From Carter. He tried a spot just under her ear. Her delicate neck stretched under his lips, inviting him to kiss down its graceful curve.

He looked down at her again now. His fingers gently combed through some of her hair. It was incredibly soft. His heart was thumping hard with elation and if he was honest, a hint of nerves. His eyes wandered over her face once more, and lingered on her lips. He couldn't help it. He ached to rediscover what her lips felt like against his. He breathed hard. Her hands had been prone all this time. Now one of them lifted slowly up and towards his face. He watched her eyes follow its movement to gently caress the side of his face. He blinked slowly, feeling the softness of her palm and fingers against his stubble. Then her hand slid around to the back of his neck in what he knew was a wordless invitation.

She had this look on her face, a look he'd never seen before, a look just for him. He descended, compelled to press his lips on hers. Finally. And for real this time. The first kiss was soft, investigatory but wildly thrilling, and after he'd done it once he couldn't bare to stop. He paused millimetres away from her mouth for a mere second before he was urged into moving back for more. This kiss was longer, fuller, and more possessive. She was so responsive. Her fingers slid into his hair, making the back of his neck tingle. She was kissing him. She wanted him. He found himself touching her face as he kissed her, as if making sure she was real. Making sure this was real. He kept kissing her because she kept responding.

Their kisses became open mouthed and yearning, and now he could feel her breath in his mouth. He suddenly couldn't believe how he'd lasted this long without tasting her lips, and how he'd managed to convince himself for so many years that he wasn't madly in love with her. His tongue craved to taste her, but he wasn't demanding about it. He just had it there when he kissed her, in case she needed it. She pulled at his lower lip hungrily and with a needy grunt, and a shiver went down his spine. Her tongue quested to find his oh so ready. Easing his tongue across hers and into her mouth woke something up in his body and he ached to be closer to her. She slid a hand across his back and encouraged his body to fit against hers.

He couldn't have said who led, but they were losing themselves now in unrestrained, longing, almost teasing kisses that egged each other on, all lips and breath and tongue, edging desperation. In the back of his mind, a voice cried over and over, "Carter! It's Carter!" He was running out of what little restraint he had left. He craved her, and the more she kissed him the more he ached for her. He found his mouth moving across her face and down her neck, on some kind of mission to devour her. He breathed in her scent deeply and his head swam.

"Jack?" her voice startled him, breathy and urgent. "Bedroom?" she said.


End file.
